


Foolish Four [Miya Atsumu X Reader]

by tsumusamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inarizaki Being Little Shits, No Plot, Possibly OOC, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumusamu/pseuds/tsumusamu
Summary: Curious about Atsumu’s mysterious relationship with his girlfriend, members of the Inarizaki Volleyball Club devise the genius plan to spy on them during a date. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 300





	Foolish Four [Miya Atsumu X Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> this is a filled request from tumblr. im still very rusty when it comes to writing lmaooooo so pls leave any thoughts you have about this little fic in the comments! thank you!

Out of everyone in the Inarizaki Volleyball Club, the last person that was expected to get a significant other was easily Atsumu. They all know that their setter has tunnel vision for volleyball, and the most he would ever do is flirt mindlessly with a few people that just happen to cross his path. Other than that, there were no signs he was trying to get into any kind of romantic relationship.

Imagine everyone's pure shock when you, president of the school's baking club and Inarizaki's resident sweetheart, walk into the gym before practice. You had smoothed out your uniform skirt and adjusted the cute ribbon in your hair before politely asking for Atsumu.

Kita's right eyebrow quirks. Aran's jaw slackens in confusion. Akagi nearly trips over his own shoelaces. Oomimi briefly wonders if he's going blind and deaf. Ginjima chokes on his on spit. Suna squints at you wondering if he's misidentified you. And Osamu knows it's _you,_ the girl Atsumu has been mumbling about in his sleep (which has kept Osamu up because that fucker is _loud_ ).

There's an awkward pause because first, there's a pretty girl in the gym and second, she's asking for _Atsumu_?

You're well-respected around campus so they know you're not a crazy fan club member, so why would you be here for Atsumu, of all people?

Kita speaks first, calmly and collectedly. "Atsumu's still changin' in the locker room. He'll be here any min — "

"Hey, darlin'." Everyone's heads snap towards where Atsumu, changed into his practice clothes, casually walks into the gym from the locker rooms. "Whatcha here for?"

"Ah..." Like robots, everyone swivels back to where you're suddenly looking a little shy, your previous forwardness fading. It's then that they notice that you're clutching a bag of chocolate chip cookies in your small hands.

"Are these for me?" A huge grin lights up Atsumu's face as he approaches you, effectively hiding you from view from his teammates, who all strain their necks to get a better view of the scene. You're flushing a bit now as you nod.

"Y-Yeah." You smile timidly at Atsumu before holding out the cookies. "Eat them after practice, though. Having them before might give you a stomachache."

"Are ya worried 'bout me?" Atsumu teases you, which causes you to gently shove at his chest.

"Don't get a big head, now. Go practice with your teammates, they're waiting." Then you do something which shocks the entire building into a frozen frenzy of perplexity. You circle your arms around Atsumu's broad shoulders and hug him tightly.

" _What the fuck?_ " Ginjima whisper-yells, and everyone else who hears him can't help but agree.

"See you later." With a small wave, you're gone as suddenly as you arrived.

The second years are on Atsumu in an instant.

"The hell was that?" Osamu scoffs.

"My _girlfriend_ giving me cookies," Atsumu replies smugly.

"Yer with Miss Perfect? What kinda spell didja put on her?!" Ginjima exclaims.

"Is she out of her mind?" Suna grimaces.

"Shut up!" Atsumu growls, fending off Osamu's greedy hands as they make a grab for the cookie bag. "She's my girlfriend, and ya losers are just jealous!"

For being so confident about his relationship, Atsumu sure did try and keep you away from the rest of the team. Every time you visited the gym, Atsumu would pull you into a corner where the two of you could talk alone. The team is a bit confused as to why he's not flaunting you around like they thought he would. In fact, he’s really rather private about you.

They (mostly just the second years and Akagi) can't help but want to know more about your mysterious little relationship, and thus, find themselves in a very stupid and questionable situation.

Picture four tall and well-built boys squished together in a small booth meant for two.

"Keep it down, Osa — ow, what the fuck, that's my foot!" Ginjima hisses in pain as Osamu all but stomps on him (of course, _completely_ on accident).

"Yer the one that needs to keep it down. Shut it." Osamu glares. "Yer gonna make a scene if ya keep yappin'."

"Now I understand why the other third years didn't bother comin'." Akagi scowls. "Total waste of time. The lovebirds aren’t even here yet."

"Yeah, are we sure we even got the time and place right?" Suna deadpans.

"'Course I did! 'Tsumu's been ramblin' on and on 'bout this stupid date for days." Osamu groans. "They're gonna be here any moment, stop complainin'."

As if on cue, in walks Atsumu with you close behind him. All four of your observers zero in on your tightly clasped hands.

"So he wasn't forcin' (L/N) to pretend to be his girlfriend durin' school, after all," Ginjima whispers.

"Was wondering the same thing," Suna murmurs.

"Even I wasn't sure 'bout that. He's hardly let me talk to (L/N) since they started datin' a few weeks ago." Osamu raises his eyebrows when you suddenly go on your tiptoes and press your lips against Atsumu's cheek.

A quiet chorus of wolf whistles sounds from their table as Atsumu's face turns bright red.

The two of you choose a table in the small cafe that's a fair distance away from where the four boys are sitting, which is good because there's a smaller chance that they'll be caught, but bad because they can't hear a word you or Atsumu are saying.

They could still certainly make fun of Atsumu from this distance, though.

"Is he whipped or what?" Akagi snorts when Atsumu brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear with a dorky smile.

"(L/N)'s outta his league, he's lucky," Ginjima comments with a smirk. He's gotta hand it to Atsumu for being able to pull you. He knows so many guys from school who would die to have a chance with you.

"Everyone's outta his league, he's fuckin' ugly." Osamu narrows his eyes.

"You have the same face as him," Suna points out bluntly.

You lean over to whisper something to Atsumu, and the boys all jeer when he blushes again.

"He's like a little schoolboy in love." Ginjima chuckles.

The waitress stops by the boys' table, eying them warily. "Would you like to order something?"

"I'll have a iced cappuccino with cold foam," Osamu says quickly. He feels a little bad that they're hogging a table.

"We'll take one of these, too." Akagi points randomly at one of the cakes on the menu.

Over at your and Atsumu's booth, another waitress has brought you a piece of cake shaped like a cute little yellow bird. It takes every ounce of strength from Ginjima to not burst out laughing when you spear a small portion of the cake on a fork and offer it to Atsumu.

Everyone lets out a slight wheeze when Atsumu happily eats the sweet treat off your fork, the hugest smile decorating his face.

"He's got it bad." Suna snickers.

"What the hell? Now I wanna be fed cake by a pretty girl," Akagi muses.

"Keep dreamin', miracles do happen sometimes. I mean, just look at 'Tsumu," Osamu snorts.

The waitress brings Osamu's drink and Akagi's cake. Osamu's coffee is in a cup decorated with bunny designs, and the foam on top is in the shape of a smiling rabbit.

"That's so cute I'm gonna throw up," Ginjima sniggers before Osamu rolls his eyes and takes a pointed sip of his drink.

"Here, Akagi-san, let me make your dreams come true." Suna suddenly aggressively stabs a piece of heart-shaped cake and shoves it in Akagi's face.

"I said I wanted a _pretty girl_ , what the hell are ya doin'?" Akagi dodges the fork before cream gets smeared on his face, but Suna's arm overshoots and ends up elbowing Osamu.

It all happens in slow motion.

All four of their mouths drop wide open as the iced cappuccino is launched out of Osamu's hand, flying through the air with a coffee and foam-colored shower and a graceful arc, empty cup twirling in a circular motion a few times before finally landing on its side and rolling, rolling, rolling across the floor.

Right to where you and Atsumu are sitting.

Both of you glance down at the cup, confused, before looking back up only to directly catch sight of four buffoons squished together in one booth arguing with each other.

"Why the fuck did ya do that, Rin?!" Osamu groans.

"S'not my fault! Akagi-san moved out the way and startled me!"

"Didn't wanna get that frostin' on my face, asshat!"

"All of ya, stop fuckin' yellin'!" Ginjima bellows, of course not helping the situation at all.

"What... what are they doing?" You blink slowly a few times in confusion. You know those are Atsumu's teammates along with his brother, but why are they here...?

"They were definitely tryin' ta spy on us." Atsumu scoffs. The four of are still bickering, with confused waitresses looking back and forth between them and the mess they had made on the floor as if trying to decide which to fix first.

"Huh? Why would they do that?" You give a yelp of surprise when Osamu suddenly picks up the small cake on the table with his bare hands and shoves it into Ginjima's mouth to shut him up.

"They're just nosy as hell,” Atsumu smirks. "They're always this dumb, trust me."

"Should we help them clean up?" Your eyes are still wide in concern. Atsumu almost wants to shake his head in exasperation; God you're too sweet and naive for your own good.

"Nah. Let's give them what they wanna see, though."

"What do you — " You're cut off when Atsumu reaches across the table and cups your cheek. You flush red when you realize what he wants to do. Atsumu's lips press against yours gently, molding themselves perfectly against yours in a soft kiss. Your eyes flutter shut at the familiar sensation of his mouth on yours, and his soon follow suit. Almost immediately, the commotion from the boys' table quiets down as they stare at the two of you in shock.

"Oh, shit!" Ginjima exclaims through a mouthful of cake, so it sounded more like 'Offghh shihh!'

When you and Atsumu pull away a few moments later, Akagi is the first to speak.

"...Ya kissed!" he blurts loudly enough for the two of you to hear, eyes round and mouth hanging open. Atsumu laughs out-loud.

"Jealous or somethin'?" Atsumu calls across the cafe. The poor waitresses are mumbling angrily under their breaths as they clean up the mess that the boys had made.

"Fuck off," Suna replies loudly with a lovely finger.

"Yer all real damn _stupid_ ," Osamu, who had lost his precious iced cappuccino, grumbles, which immediately ignites protest from the other three. But before another fight can break out, damage control arrives.

Kita walks in first, a stern and foreboding expression on his face as he glares at his teammates, who are slowly shrinking back into their seats. Then comes Aran, also disappointed and annoyed, eyeroll already in progress. Lastly, Oomimi trails behind them, looking like he absolutely would rather jump off a cliff than be here right now.

"Sorry about all the trouble." Kita snatches the bill off the table and pays for the cappuccino, the cake, and leaves an extra tip for the waitresses that had to clean up the mess. "This won't happen again." He pointedly side-eyes the foolish four. "Right?"

"Y-Yes!" they chorus quickly.

"Let's get outta here," Aran grumbles. And then there's the walk of shame, led by Kita, Aran, and Oomimi, out of the cafe.

Atsumu grins and waves tauntingly at them as they leave just for good measure.

"Your teammates seem fun!" your cheerful voice suddenly chirps, and Atsumu gives a slight start. "Can I meet properly meet them one day?"

"I dunno, (Y/N). They're kinda weird." And maybe Atsumu had wanted to keep you to himself for as long as he possibly could. He doesn’t know what kind of embarrassing stories his teammates, especially his brother, could tell you about him.

"Please?" Your devastating puppy eyes work every time.

" _Fine_." Atsumu groans. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

In the end, all the boys' efforts contributed to something good after all. The experience made a really entertaining story at your and Atsumu's wedding years later, as best man Osamu and groomsmen Akagi, Suna, and Ginjima retold the tale of spying on a date and a flying iced cappuccino.


End file.
